1. Field of Invention
In recent years personal electronic clock related devices, such as personal electronic clock radio devices and alarm clocks, and the like, have continued to be made increasingly more desirable for use, at least in part, because of the many types of various electronic added control means that have been incorporated for use with such devices, which allow users a number of choices of how they may be awakened.
Many of these personal electronic clock related devices have typically allowed users to optionally be awakened by the sound of a radio playing rather than the audible alarm call sound, which may sometimes be rather harsh in nature. However, many users must depend upon being awakened by the audible alarm call sound to maintain the level of punctuality they require.
In spite of the number of electronic added control means which have been previously incorporated for use with such devices, many users may often experience some varying degree of annoyance or minor aggravation upon awakening as the emission of the audible alarm call sound proceeds to be broadcast before it can be silenced.
Therefore, the present invention is directed herein to the emission of the audible alarm call sound which may sometimes be rather harsh in nature that is broadcast by such devices, to allow users to possibly avoid the annoyance, or minor aggravation, briefly related upon which they may often experience during the use of such devices when the emission of the audible alarm call sound is broadcast.
2. Description of Prior Art
For example, some of the prior control means that may have previously been incorporated for use with such devices sometimes allow the emission of the audible alarm call sound to first be broadcast at a reduced level in sound, and then be gradually increased. However, users may still experience some degree of annoyance or minor aggravation upon awakening resulting from the ongoing emission of the audible alarm call sound, requiring the emission of the audible alarm call sound to be hastily silenced by the user. Others often allow the emission of the audible alarm call sound to be intermittently broadcast when it is invoked. However, the audible alarm call is customarily broadcast at relatively close intervals in time to allow users to be certain that they may maintain the level of punctuality they require, but in turn requiring the emission of the audible alarm call sound to be hastily silenced by the user upon awakening. Another allows the emission of the audible alarm call sound to first be intermittently broadcast before it is continuously broadcast. However, it is inclined to also be incorporated allowing the emission of the audible alarm call sound to immediately be broadcast at relatively close, or for prolonged intervals of time, which initially allows users to be highly susceptible of experiencing some varying degree of annoyance or minor aggravation upon awakening before the emission of the audible alarm call sound can be silenced by the user.
In view of the need which has continued to exist long after the arrival of these and similar types of control means, it would be desirable to provide an electronic added control means arranged specifically to allow users to possibly avoid the type of annoyance or minor aggravation which they may have often previously experienced described in the foregoing.